


Rough Start

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: First impressions might be important, but time does wonders to repair blunders.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rough Start

It had been about a year, and still she couldn’t say she was too pleased about being here. Not that it really mattered at this point, she’d be in the same situation no matter where she went. Home wasn’t a place that existed anymore, and at least here she had steady employment. There wasn’t a reason for her to complain. 

Still, it was something she still had to get used to. Even when she was on her own training, the silence was missing something. It was almost like she felt like she was exposed in some way. Though it was still too minor of a problem to bother with. She knew that there was no threat at the monastery. If there was she was too alert to allow them to land a proper blow. 

She stood in the empty training ground and took aim at the target. A sound from behind her alerted her, and she changed directions. Narrowly missing the cheek of one of the loud mouth knights, the arrow lodged itself in the pillar behind his head. 

“Ack! Shamir! What was that for! You could’ve killed me!” He scolded. 

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be long dead. Don’t you know it’s dangerous to sneak up on someone who’s armed?” She was younger than him, this shouldn’t be something she had to say. 

“Ugh. I suppose. Though it wouldn’t hurt if you lowered your guard. We’re all allies here.” If he wasn’t happy with how this turned out, then he should do better next time. Besides, there was plenty of distance between them for him to have dodged if he was that concerned. 

“So what do you want.” He didn’t deny trying to sneak up on her. Obviously he had some sort of business with her. 

“Lady Rhea would like to have a word with you.” Probably her next mission. She’d put her bow away for now. 

“Thank you.” Alois still seemed doubtful that she wouldn’t fire anything else. It was good that he was keeping his guard up. It’s an important skill to keep.

She left the training grounds and went up to the Archbishop’s chamber. There was no real point in cleaning up, whatever she had to say was no doubt urgent if she called for her. Opening the door she saw the Archbishop, Seteth, and some girl in armor. Though what drew her attention most was the sword on the girl’s back. It wasn’t like an ordinary sword. Something about this one seemed to exude power. 

“Shamir, I’d like to introduce you to Catherine. She’s our newest member of the Knights of Serios. You’re going to be working with her from now on.” Rhea informed. She could feel the energy radiating from her. Working with her sounded a lot like she was going to babysit her from now on. Thankfully for Rhea, she was the one that paid her, so she wasn’t about to say no to it. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Catherine. Just Catherine now. I can’t wait to show you and Lady Rhea just how great I am in a fight.” She was cocky. Definitely sounded a lot more green than she’d like. Seemed as though she was right, and that she was going to babysit her for Rhea. “With my hero’s relic, Thunderbrand, I’ll slice down any who stand in Lady Rhea’s way!” 

She had to be around her age, yet she seemed no more than a child with a toy. A powerful weapon was well and good, but it meant nothing if the person behind it didn’t match it. Probably why she was here to watch over her. It was only a matter of time before she got needlessly maimed because of it. 

“Hi, I’m Shamir.” Well, whether she liked it or not, she was stuck with her. She wasn’t looking for a new partner, but Catherine was going to be more someone she watched over until she was trained enough to stand on her own. 

“And…” Catherine asked, trying to get more information. 

“I’m a sniper. I’ll watch your back for now.” And for as long as it took for her to not run headlong into battle like an inexperienced child. Though her hopes weren’t high that this was going to be a short partnership. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t need you to watch my back. You’re more than welcome to sit back and watch me tear through the enemy ranks on my own though.” She grinned cockily. Looks like she was going to make her job harder than it needed to be. It was amazing how different the Knights of Serios and the Adrestian Armies were. They were so reckless and childish.

Though there wasn’t really any point in wondering what could’ve been. The past was over and it was time to move on. 

“Was there anything else you needed, Rhea?” Because already she was starting to reach her limit for how much Catherine she could deal with. And if they had a mission, she’d like to get it done as soon as she could. 

“Hey! It’s Lady Rhea to you!” Catherine scolded, like the words of a child meant anything. 

“It’s fine, Catherine.” Rhea put a hand on the shoulder of Catherine, who was attempting to draw her sword. Yep, she was going to be a handful to watch over. Of all people, why did Rhea have to pick her to keep an eye on her. “And no, I will have a new mission for you soon.” 

“Thank you.” She bowed and took her leave. She could hear Catherine’s yelling slowly get quieter as she went back down to the training grounds until she couldn’t hear her at all. 

New partner. Like anyone would be able to fill the role he had. She’d have to work harder so she could watch both their backs. She couldn’t imagine how pissed Rhea’d be if she let this kid get killed on a mission. Moments of silence like these would have to be savoured, because that green knight can’t shut her damn mouth. And Shamir knew that no matter how much she’d protest, that it was going to be her problem now. 


End file.
